Afternoon confession
by Roku-Hikage
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot of my favorite pairing. Edit: I'm making this into a full story! c:
1. The confession

Sayaka sat in despair as she watched the other students in her class get ready to leave. She had to do it, today was the day she was going to tell Kyoko how she felt. She heaved a heavy sigh as she stood up from her desk, mentally preparing for what was to come.

"You can do it Sayaka." Said Madoka,Sayaka's best friend since as long as she could remember. Madoka gave her all her support before she left the classroom with Homura, who had given Sayaka a silent nod of encouragement.

Madoka and Homura's leaving had left the classroom empty save for Sayaka and Kyoko, who had stopped her day-dreaming and was about to exit the classroom. Sayaka's heart raced as she tried to find the right words to convey her emotions for her dear red-head. It was when Kyoko was already out the door that she had said those three small words.

"I love you" but as soon as those words left her mouth, Kyoko was more than likely long gone. Sayaka hung her head in shame as she fought tears, she had the perfect chance to tell Kyoko how she really felt and she blew it. Or so she had thought. "I love you too." In shock Sayaka lifted up her head and to her surprise saw the lovely red-head before her, wearing her usual cocky smile.


	2. A Broken Heart

**Author's note: Thank you everyone who wrote a review and this story will be continuing :D. Here's the second chapter it's still a little short but I'll work my way to making them at least 1000 words a chapter. Any kind of feedback is welcomed so don't be shy. And lastly please enjoy :)**

* * *

Sayaka laid on the couch with her head laying atop Kyoko's chest. While listening to the steady beat of the sleeping red-head's heart, Sayaka's mind wondered back to a week ago when she had confessed her feelings for Kyoko. Sayaka had a gentle smile as she snuggled closer to Kyoko and she held her smile as memories of how she had come to love her red-head flooded her mind.

It all started the day her heart had shattered. The day Kyousuke, her first crush, had proven to her that he would never love her and that in his eyes she would never be more than a friend. It was this heart break that lead Sayaka to find the true love of her life.

＼(^o^) *Flash back* (^o^)／

Sayaka sat on her bed holding her knees to her chest, while fresh tears fell following the path of the ones that fell before them. It was nine thirty at night, three hours after Sayaka had seen Kyousuke with Hitomi. It was then Sayaka had seen clear as day that Kyousuke loved Hitomi, not her. With this discovery she couldn't hold the tears that were begging to be released, so she did the only thing she could do and that was run as far from them as she possibly could. Once she had run as far as her body allowed she then made it back to the sanctuary of her room. Where she let the barriers holding her tears break.

Sayaka heaved a heavy sigh as she tried to sort all the emotions running through her. She had loved Kyousuke since the day she had met him when they were kids, and she couldn't picture a life without him. Though Hitomi was her friend, she had always wanted the best for her, so shouldn't she be happy; Shouldn't she be happy her friend had found someone who loved her. Sayaka was facing two conflicting emotions that fought each other within her heart, one told her she was happy for Hitomi while the other told her she envied her, that she hated her for stealing her love away.

Sayaka dried her tears as she tried to push both feeling away in hope that she could rest and sort them out better in the morning. Once under the covers of her bed Sayaka gave a final glance at the alarm clock that stood on her nightstand, hoping that her realizing how late it was would help her fall asleep. While her eyes started closed as sleep started to take over her mind had brought the one question she had been refusing to think of an answer to.

_"Will I ever love again?"_

* * *

**I wonder what will happen next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. I'll try to upload at least one chapter every week so until next week see you then.**

**Also While writing this I listened to "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato and couldn't help but think the song was perfect for Sayaka and Kyoko. Just letting you know :)**


	3. How is it even possible?

**Finally! The third chapter :D At least it was on time. Hopefully you find it worth the wait. If you want to, constructive criticism is welcomed!**

* * *

It had been a week since Sayaka's heart-break, and with every hour that passed she fell deeper into the abyss of her depression. During the day she cried until she fell asleep and even her once happy dreams, had become a nightmare that had plagued her every night. The same nightmare occurred overnight and it always showed the same thing; Sayaka would become a hideous, hated filled thing, a monster that destroyed the lives of others. But it was what happened before she awoke that perplexed her more than anything. Always before she took the lives of a young couple, her sight would get stolen by a red-headed spear woman. Even with her continuous attacks to harm or even kill her, the red-head would never outright attack her or fight back but almost seemingly tried to save her.

Though her sleepless nights and her now hollow heart Sayaka knew that no matter how hard she tried, she'd have to face her friends eventually. Sayaka thought that even if she felt dead on the inside she'd at least act happy for her friends. She didn't want to bring them down with her, so should she be dying on the inside she would still smile on the outside even if it'd have to forced.

* * *

＼(^o^) *Time Skip*(^o^)／

The walk to school had been almost unbearable. Sayaka still couldn't bring herself to look in Hitomi's direction, the same had went for Hitomi creating an almost awkward silence save for Madoka's innocent ramble on how she wanted to get to know Homura, the new transfer student, better. Though in her predicament Sayaka couldn't help but let out a small smile. To her Madoka seemed a little too interested in the new student, but felt it best not to tease her about it...yet.

Once the bell had rung and everyone was settled the teacher had announced there would be another transfer student joining the class. As if on que the new student had entered the class not even giving a glance to her now classmates. Sayaka had questioned it at first but once she got a better look at the students face she instantly knew. She was the red-head that had been in her dreams.

_But she couldn't be, how is it even possible? It must just be a coincidence! _Sayaka thought.

It was this thought that had caused her to miss the students complete introduction. Though she didn't miss where the red-head would sit, whether it be coincidence or a trick of fate but that so happened to be right next to her. As the new transfer student strode towards her seat her fire-red eyes had met the ocean blue of Sayaka's. As if in a trance they both had held eye contact until they had to pay attention to the lesson or in the red-head's case pretend to pay attention.

Sayaka desperately tried to keep focused on the lesson, but a high-pitched and cocky voice interrupted her.

" Hey." The voice belonged to none other than the new student sitting right next to her.

"Me?" Sayaka whispered trying not to draw too much attention from her classmates.

"No, I'm talking to the ghost next to me. Yes, I'm talking to you! What's your name?" the red-head had half asked half demanded.

"I'm Sayaka, and your name is..." Sayaka trailed off trying not to appear nervous or interested and mostly succeeding.

"Well, I'm assuming you're a bit slow a missed my name, so listen close the names Kyoko don't expect me to be repeating it anytime soon 'ight?"

* * *

**Well what 'cha think? That is if you managed to get to the end. Most of the inspiration I got was from Jar of hearts by Christina Perri. So now that this chapter is done...NAP TIME! :3**


	4. A Crazy Idea

**Author's note: Thanks everyone who wrote a review, It means so much to know you like my story :D**

**So as always reviews are welcome and please enjoy. **

* * *

As the weeks slowly passed Sayaka would progressively heal from her heartache. Though it still hurt her to see Hitomi and Kyousuke together, the pain soon dulled as time had passed. Even with her quickly healing heart Sayaka couldn't help but still feel a void within her. Little did she know a certain red-head would soon fill that void.

* * *

＼(^o^) *Time Skip*(^o^)／

"Sayaka...Sayaka wake up, class is over" Madoka stated as she nudged the bluette, who was resting on her desk, in a futile attempt to wake her.

"You're doing it wrong you got to do it like this." Kyoko said as she inhaled preparing to wake Sayaka. "Sayaka! Get your lazy ass up!" but to no avail, Sayaka didn't even stir at the red-head's shouts, and it was looking doubtful that anything will.

"Fine, time for plan B." Madoka watched half scared and half curious about what Kyoko planed to do next. Kyoko then leaned down to where her lips were no more than a centimeter for Sayaka's ear and gently whispered "Sayakaaa, wake uppp."

As soon as those words had reached Sayaka's ear, Sayaka jolted upward."Wha..What?" Asked Sayaka now blushing and wide awake.

"Umm...Sayaka class just ended and Kyoko didn't want to leave you here alone, so we woke you up." Madoka factually stated putting a little emphasis on Kyoko not wanting to leave Sayaka alone.

"Uh..huh...wha..Ain't you supposed to be walking home with Homura right now!?" Kyoko stuttered as she blushed and looked away as Sayaka turned her gaze towards her.

"Ahh, you're right I should be going see you both later." Madoka waved goodbye as she made her way out of the classroom smiling the whole way.

* * *

＼(^o^) *Time Skip*(^o^)／

The walk home was silent but like all the times they walked home together it was a relaxed silence. They started to walk home together since the first day of Kyoko's transfer. Though at first they didn't talk and when they did they argued, they eventually got over their difference and even became close friends.

As they continued to walk Sayaka's house soon came into sight. Upon this realization Sayaka couldn't help but not want their time together to end. Just then an idea to do just that had popped into her head.

"Hey, want to sleep over?"

"Wha' cha say? Wasn't payin' attention.." The red-head asked wearing a look of pure boredom.

"Oh, fine then I'll just be going home." Sayaka mocked being hurt as she acted like she was going to leave Kyoko there.

"I was just kidding, I'd love to sleep over."

Sayaka didn't actually expect her to say yes. She thought she'd make some random excuse about why she couldn't go, or even a snide comment from the slightly older girl. She didn't even fully understand why she asked in the first place, the words seem to have just come out one their own.

"I 'ma just somethings from my house real quick, 'kay?"Wearing her usual crooked grin Kyoko then left .

"A-alright see you." Sayaka meekly replied as she watched Kyoko's slowly retreating form.

Sayaka then unlocked the door and entered her house, and not much to her surprise a note layed on the coffee table of the living as she picked up the note and quickly read through its contents . It was from her parents and their reasons about why the wouldn't be able to come home this weekend. Sayaka missed her parents but that'd have to be put on hold at the moment. After all Kyoko was coming over, and Sayaka had to find a way to prevent her from eating all the food in her house.

* * *

**Seriously, Kyoko is a bottomless pit. But on a more serious note; Next week I'll either upload one short chapter early or upload two chapters late due to my Finals coming up and me needing to study. (wish me luck I needs it). **

**No inspiration song today :( But I'm a little tired considering I woke up at 6am and it's now 11:46pm so if this isn't to great blame high School. But any way hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. You sneaky B tch

**So here is the long-awaited 5th chapter! Another thing of notice is that this fanfiction has reached over 1,000 views which is very awesome. Anyway please enjoy this chapter (it's a little shorter than normal but I've been busy lately but it is now summer so I should now have more free time. Yay!)**

* * *

Left exhausted by her attempt to hide most of the food in her house before the bottomless pit known as Kyoko arrived, Sayaka now lay lazily on her couch. Since she and Kyoko had parted Sayaka's thoughts had been plagued with why she had asked the red-head to stay over. She quickly found the answer for it was obvious, she wanted to be with Kyoko longer but this brought up another question. Why? Why did she not want kyoko to leave? They were friends after all but Madoka was also her friend and she never just randomly invited her over.

Suddenly Sayaka's thoughts were pulled to a halt by the sudden loud knocking at the front door. Sayaka then swiftly got off the couch and fixed her clothes to an extent before to open the door.

" 'sup Sayaka" Kyoko had vigorously declared as Sayaka opened the door as she then quickly strutted her way into Sayaka's house, not even giving Sayaka a chance to reply.

"Uh..Hi, just barge in why don't 'cha?" Sayaka irritably stated in an attempt to scold her guest.

"haha, well I thought I'd get a head start in trying to find where you hid the snacks because I just know you hid them from me you sneaky bitch" Kyoko arrogantly remarked as she wore her usual devious smirk.

"...Well good luck with tha-"

"FOUND 'EM, NO ONE CAN HIDE FOOD FROM THE GREAT KYOKO HAHAHA!" Kyoko shouted immediately shocking the younger of the two. Sayaka now hung her head in defeat. She had put a lot of work in trying to protect her precious snacks only to have Kyoko find them not even five minutes later.

* * *

＼(^o^)*Time Skip*(^o^)／

As the sunset and night took over, Sayaka and Kyoko's time together had been very eventful. From playing video games to watching scary movies and even having a pillow fight where Sayaka in Kyoko's words "Got her ass handed to her." Now the night was coming to an end as the clock read 11:51pm and with both girls tired from the pillow fight they thought it was probably time for them to head to sleep.

"Uhhh..sooo...sleeeeepppyy." Kyoko whined as she threw herself onto Sayaka's bed.

"Then get your ass up and go to sleep on the couch." Sayaka tiredly retorted as she tried to push the red-head off her bed.

"Nooo, your bed is so comfy you sleep on the couch I'm not moving."

"Hell no, this is my bed I'm not sleeping on the couch." Sayaka quietly replied as she continued her futile attempts to push kyoko off the bed.

"Then sleep here." Kyoko lazily stated as she then grabbed Sayaka's arm and pulled her onto the bed with her. The action had caused Sayaka to quickly blush for now Sayaka lay on her back with Kyoko resting her head on her chest and had one arm around Sayaka's waist. Sayaka then felt a strange feeling in her, and she felt her heart beating way to fast for her liking, but there wasn't much she could do for any attempt at escape kyoko would tighten her grip.

Sayaka couldn't tell if Kyoko was awake or asleep but seeing as she couldn't get away she decided to do the one thing she could do, and that was going to sleep. But that was some challenge in that every time she looked at Kyoko her heart would beat faster which didn't help.

Sayaka did eventually fall asleep and she dreamed of none other than the red-head besides her .

* * *

**Aww, So as always the song for this chapter is alluring secret black vow. So if you're wondering why I haven't followed schedule is that first I had finals, then my friend had her birthday party ,and there was a goodbye party for my friends foreign exchange student, then I got burnt...twice ,and then finally got a blister on my thumb, but I'm now ok and free so hopefully more chapters at a quicker pace. yay!**


	6. Everlasting Love

**So here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it, I tried to put as much fluff in it as I could. Thank you everyone who wrote a review they mean so much to me, and thanks to any one who even read this story, I didn't expect it to do this well.**

* * *

＼(^o^)*Time skip to present*(^o^)／

Sayaka sat on one of the few chairs offered by the dining table she was currently using to finish writing an essay she had due on Thursday. Though she ended up getting side tracked by the sudden memories of when she found out she loved Kyoko up until a month ago when she confessed to the red-head and how overjoyed she was that Kyoko felt the same.

Sayaka instantly felt herself blush as a pair of sudden yet familiar arms wrapped themselves around her waist. It didn't even take a minute for her to relax into the embrace and lean back and give the one who initiated the hug a quick kiss.

"I'm back" Kyoko said with a gentle smile as she continued to hold Sayaka.

"I noticed, did you get me my soda or did you spend all the money on your pocky addiction?" Sayaka playfully asked as she turned to face her essay in an attempt to at least write a sentence or two.

" 'little of both." Kyoko smirked as she now placed her head on Sayaka's shoulder as she watched her love rapidly tap the eraser end of the pencil on the table as she struggled to think of what to write.

Before they were a couple Kyoko would always go over to Sayaka's house every weekend. Now she practically lived there, not that Sayaka minded so long as Kyoko left some food in the house.

"So what 'cha supposed 'ta be writing about?"

"Just a history report, but a certain red-headed idiot keeps distracting me." Sayaka said as she glanced at said red-head.

"Haha, it's not my fault you can't stop thinking about me." Kyoko playfully grinned as she placed a kiss on Sayaka's forehead, then another on her lips.

When they were officially a couple, Mami and Madoka thought they were cute with how affectionate they were with each other, but Homura just thought it was annoying despite doing the same with Madoka.

"I love you." Sayaka said as she gazed into Kyoko's eyes.

" 'love you too." Kyoko said unable to keep a smile from forming as she gazed back.

Even though they had said those words to each other so many times before it never ceased to cause their hearts to beat faster, or stop them from feeling like 'butterflies' in their stomach when they held hands or kissed. Both knew that no matter how much time passed or whatever they faced nothing could break their relationship.

Fore it was _everlasting love._

* * *

**...now wasn't that cute? I hope you liked the hinted at HomuraxMadoka. The song of this chapter is 'One-sided love samba' cover by Kaeru Reni. Also on a completely irrelevant topic I just finished watching Mai-Hime and couldn't help but feel Midori-sensei is like an older version of Kyoko ( except not as badass).**

**So here is a goodbye to this story. Please tell me what you think, Like how you felt about the ending, also tell me if you think I should do a Mai-Hime fanfiction ,any way please review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
